Please Smile Again
by Mochi Bounce
Summary: Arthur Kirkland was boy that was in Freshmen year, everything was a daily routine until he bumped into his old childhood friends. Contians: 2P, High school/Human AU, bullying, depression, Abuse, USUK. (Sensitive Material)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**~:*5****th**** Grade*:~**

"Class attention please!" the teacher called out to the 5th grade class, once all eyes were on her, she smiled and began to speak again, "today we have a transfer student, from England," the teacher looked at the open door motioning for the new student to come out, once student did. All eyes were glued on him. He had strawberry-blonde hair, bright blue eyes with a little pink swirling around the blue, with blue glasses perched on his nose; he was wearing a white dress shirt, neon blue bow, brown trousers, and dark brown dress shoes. The teacher looked at the new student, "Would you like to introduce yourself with the class?"

The boy nodded and faced the class with a wide grin plastered on his face, "hello, my name is Arthur Kirkland, I'm from England, London and it's a pleasure to meet you all,"

The teacher smiled at Arthur, "okay Arthur, why don't you sit at that table in the back,"

Arthur nodded and walked to the table in the back of the room. There were 5 kids sitting at the table. The first one caught Arthur's eye, he had long pale blonde messy hair, dark blue eyes, he was wearing a purple dress shirt, black trousers, and black shoes. The second one had dark brown hair with a cowlick, red eyes, he was wearing a white T-shirt, over it was a dark brown hoodie, jeans with holes on the knee, and with red and white sneakers. The third with blonde hair with a stubborn curl in front of his face and pulled into a messy ponytail, dark bluish purple eyes, with a black shirt, with a red hoodie, with jeans, and black hunting boots. The forth had black hair with a ponytail slung over his shoulder, wearing a black long sleeve covering his hands, and dark brown shorts, and brown shoes. The last one had light brown, reddish orange eyes, wearing a grey scarf, with a black shirt with a leaver jacket over it, light blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Arthur gulped and sat in the empty seat next to the boy with dark brown hair. The boy had looked over at Arthur then smirked.

"So ya new here?" the boy asked Arthur, Arthur nodded and smiled, "okay well since you're going to be at the table, you got to know our names I suppose, I'm Alfred, but call me Al, that's Matt," Al gestured the blonde with the messy ponytail, "Francis," Arthur looked at the boy with the pale blonde long hair. "Yao," Al pointed at the boy with the black hair.

"And I'm Ivan," the boy with light brown hair said cutting off Al, "sorry comrade I rather introduce myself than you do it," Al only rolled his eyes.

The teacher had came by the table and gave Arthur the assignments that the rest of the class was working on, "if you need help, don't hesitate to ask, okay?" Arthur nodded.

Arthur started working on the piece of paper. The table stared at him, but Arthur paid no mind to it. He was doing his work like a good student he is.

After an hour has passed the teacher had called out recess and all the students had scattered out. Arthur was the last one out once he got out he sighed. Then he walked to the isolated swings at the far end of the playground.

'I never got along with the kids in my old school,' Arthur thought to himself, 'why try here? It's pointless to do so, all I'm just going to do is be made fun of again,' Arthur sat himself on the swing and began to swing back and forth slowly on it. He was too caught up on thought to hear someone calling is name.

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur!"

Arthur practically jumped that caused him to fall backwards and landed on the woodchip covered floor. Arthur looked up to see 4 blurred figures above him.

"Geez, are you okay?" one of the figures asked in concern.

"Wait I think this might help," a different, but familiar voice had said.

The figure had grabbed Arthur's glasses and put them back on top of his nose. Once Arthur had got his glasses back he had saw bright red. Quickly he scooted away from him and bumped into legs. He gingerly looked up and saw Ivan, he quickly got up.

Once he did he saw Ivan, Matt, Yao, and Al. Yao only laughed and rolled up his sleeves and started to clean the woodchips of his back. Once Yao was done he dusted off his hands.

"Thank you," Arthur mumbled.

"It's no problem, aru," Yao said then patted Arthur's back.

The group had begun to walk were Francis was, and then Al came running back to Arthur who was standing in the same spot.

"Come on," Al had grabbed Arthur's wrist.

Arthur blushed, "what? Where are we going?" he asked trying to hid his blush.

"We're going over there," Al had pointed to the roundabout, where Matt, Francis, Ivan, and Yao were sitting at and slowly spinning it.

Arthur only nodded and bowed his head trying to calm down his blush. Once they had made it to their destination Al let go of Arthur's wrist. It caused Arthur to look up, and saw Alfred sitting with the rest of his small posse on the roundabout. Then they looked at Arthur, which had made him nervous to the bone.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Aren't you going to sit?" Francis asked arching one of his eyebrows.

"Um," Arthur took a seat on the roundabout.

"Well," Matt started off, "welcome to the group, Arthur,"

"Group," Arthur said curiously.

"Yep," Al smirked, "but now were plotting,"

"Plotting,"

"Yep against, Feliciano, Ludwig, Honda, and Lovino," Al stated.

"They pulled a prank on us yesterday so we're getting back at them," Matt explained.

Arthur nodded, 'these kids sure are strange,' Arthur thought to himself before he began listening to the others plotting their plan out.

**~:*6****th**** grade*:~**

Arthur shifted weight on each leg every minute or fiddling with his new black glasses every once a while, when he was waiting for his mom to come out of the principle office. Then she came out of the office holding a piece of paper. Arthur looked up his mother with pleading eyes. The mother smiled and handing Arthur the piece of paper, he scanned it, once he finished, he smiled.

He had the same class with Al and Matt, but not with Francis, Yao, or Ivan, but he didn't pay no mind to it. He'll see them during the recess. The only down side, was that his teacher was Mr. Vargas, he wasn't the nicest teacher in his school, but he knew how to discipline the children, that was the only reason why the school had kept him to this day.

* * *

Arthur had come in Mr. Vargas classroom. Then he started to look for his name tag on the desk, once he had found it. He sat at the seat and opened the desk that was a small compartment for the school supplies he had bring. As Arthur was cleaning his bag out with his supplies, Mr. Vargas had gotten up to copy some papers, once the teacher left. A certain Italian smirked. The Italian had got out of his seat and he had walked up to Arthur.

Arthur looked up from his desk and saw the boy walking towards him, Arthur smiled brightly "hello Feliciano, how you are you?"

Feliciano had dark reddish brown hair with a stubborn curl on the right side of his head, and dark purple eyes. The Italian boy smirked, "why, I'm doing fine, but that's not the point,"

Arthur looked at Feliciano all confused, "oh? Then why are you here?"

"Well, I need you to meet me after school, behind the school," Feliciano stated, "and don't bring that stupid posse with you,"

Arthur frowned, "um, okay? I suppose," Arthur answered.

"Arthur!" Feliciano had turned around and walked back to his seat with a devilish smile on his face. Arthur looked for the source of the voice then his eyes met with a familiar red. Al walked up to Arthur.

"What were you doing?" Al asked being serious.

Arthur had looked away from Al, then he spoke, "don't worry about it, okay?" Arthur said.

Al shook his head, "no I will worry about it Arthur, why were you talking to that pasta freak?" Al whispered half-heartedly.

As Mr. Vargas had entered the room with a stack of papers, then Arthur turned his full attention to the teacher.

* * *

As the day ended, having students coming out of Mr. Vargas class with groans of homework on the first day of school. Al, Francis, Yao, Matt, and Ivan had met up on their usual meeting spot, the parking lot. They were now waiting for Arthur.

"Are you sure he was here today?" Francis groaned.

"Yes!" Matt and Al said in sync.

"Then why is he not coming?" Yao asked with frown.

"Why don't we leave? I doubt he's coming, he probably already left and heading home," Ivan stated.

The 5 of them agreed and sighed. Then they had started to walk to ice cream parlor.

* * *

Arthur was waiting for Feliciano to show up. 'Why did he want to see me?' Arthur had thought to himself, 'but, why by myself?" Arthur then heard footsteps he looked up to see who it was. When he did he saw Feliciano, but also Honda and Ludwig behind him.

"Feliciano," Arthur questioned, "um, what do you want to talk about?"

Then he felt himself being pushed on the ground of dirt.

"So naïve, clueless," Feliciano said with a smirk.

"h-huh," Arthur said with his eyes wide opened.

"You heard me," Feliciano said grabbing Arthur's collar having Arthur to look into the dark purple eyes that were full of hatred, "You're useless, pathetic, do you really think that they are your friends?" Arthur didn't respond, didn't know how to, he could only feel his eyes starting sting. Feliciano had smirked, then he grabbed Arthur's new glasses took them of his face and threw them far away from the 4 of them. Then Feliciano felt a drop of water one his head, he looked up and noticed the sky getting dark signaling that it would rain soon, he got up and looked at Ludwig and Honda, "make sure you give his posse a message, not to ever mess with me again," with that Feliciano had walked off causally, then Ludwig and Honda had walked up to Arthur.

"No, please no…" Arthur said with pleading eyes.

Ludwig threw the first punch into Arthur's jaw that had him sending him on his back, instantly Arthur curled into a defensive ball covering his head and stomach with his arms and legs.

After a few more minutes Ludwig and Honda left, leaving Arthur a sobbing mess in the mud.

* * *

"Al, Matt!" Their mother had called, the two boys had run into the kitchen, seeing their mother putting the phone back in the charger, "where's Arthur?" she asked.

Instead of a straight answer, she was giving two confused looks.

"He's not home?" Matt asked their mother.

She only shook her head, "no, he hasn't came home from school,"

"Don't worry we'll look for him," Al stated. Then went to go get his hoodie and phone, Matt did the same as they had head out the door their mother stopped them.

"Boys," she called, "stay out of trouble and make sure to find Arthur," she said firmly. The two of them nodded, and then ran out the door, after closing the door, they instantly opened their phones.

"Your call Francis and Ivan, and you'll three look around the neighborhood, while me and Yao will search near the school." Matt nodded as he went through his contacts and called Francis and Ivan, Al did this same with Yao then he ran to the school.

* * *

'How long have I been here?' Arthur asked himself. 'My body hurts, it hurts to move, and I'm cold… I can't see either, my eyes hurt,' Arthur heard footsteps and few gasps. Then his body was lifted and he felt two arms wrapped around his body, 'this feels warm' Arthur looked up to see a familiar, but blurry face.

"A-" then Arthur was cut off by furiously coughing.

"Hey, take it easy," Al said and gently touched a bruise that was forming on his jaw; he also noticed some, make up? He looked confused, then when he looked at Arthur closely, Alfred felt his cheeks heat up, wait what? Arthur had freckles? Since when did he have freckles?

"Gl-glasses," Arthur stuttered.

Al looked around then turned to Yao, "Yao look for Arthur's glasses while I call the others,"

Yao nodded and started the search, while Al put Arthur gently back on the ground having his back against the brick wall, then Al pulled off his hoodie, and then he pulled Arthur forward and putting the hoodie on Arthur's shoulders and pulling the hood over Arthur's now damped hair. Then he put Arthur back against the wall and zipped up the hoodie.

"Stay here, I'll be back," Al said then he stood up and went to call the other three. Once he finished he saw Yao coming back with Arthur's glasses, Al took them and thanked Yao and they both ran to Arthur.

Arthur was sniffing and coughing, once Al put on Arthur's glasses they saw Francis, Matt, and Ivan stopping in front of them, they had catch their breaths then walked up to the 3.

"What are we going to do?" Ivan asked.

"We're going to my house, it's the closest to the school and we can't go Arthur's considering he lives at the far end of the neighborhood," Al said the other's nodded, then Al picked up Arthur and the others picked up his belongings.

* * *

Arthur woke up in a room, it wasn't his. Arthur looked around more and saw his glasses on the nightstand, he slowly grabbed them and put them back on top of his nose. Then he heard the door opening, he looked to see, Al?

"Al?" Arthur said in a small voice.

Al walked up to Arthur while holding a plastic tray, Al sat the tray on his nightstand. He carefully sat Arthur up. Once Arthur had his back leaning against the white wall, he looked around the room and noticed how clean it was, Arthur was practically the opposite, no matter how times he tries he always had a messy room at the end of the day, but during the summer he always had a clean room because he was always out with Francis, Yao, Ivan, Matt, and Al.

"Mom said you need to eat this," Al said, and then he had got a spoonful of warm chicken soup and put it in Arthur's mouth, Arthur slowly swallowed the warm soup. "Also we called your mom, since it's still raining and she knows you're in good hands, she'll pick you up tomorrow after her job," Arthur nodded weakly, Al sighed, "what happened? Who did this to you?"

"Al I-" Arthur was cut off by more coughing fits.

Al shook his head as he fed Arthur the last spoonful of the soup. "Yeah, yeah, now," Al stood up and help Arthur lay back on the bed, "get some sleep, I'll be on the floor tonight so if you need me just, or whatever,"

Arthur looked at Al with half lidded eyes, Al took of his glasses and set them on the nightstand and took the tray with the empty bowl and walked out of the room. Then Arthur had let himself drift off into dreamland.

* * *

After a week had passed Arthur had came back, but didn't say anything to Al and Matt as he entered the classroom. Instead he went straight to Mr. Vargas desk collecting all of his work he had missed. Then walked to his desk and paying attention to the lesson was giving.

Once it was recess Arthur didn't go to Francis, Yao, Ivan, Al, and Matt. He walked to the isolated part of the playground where the kids didn't go anymore. Arthur went under the play set and hid there hopping no one would come and find him.

Until his luck unfortunately ran out, he heard footsteps getting closer to him. Once they footsteps stopped, he heard someone shuffling under the play set as well. He looked up to see Al but he didn't look all that happy. He had an angry face on, but Arthur could read worry and concern in Al's red eyes.

"Why are you avoiding us?" Al asked.

Arthur looked away from Al, "can you just leave, I just want to be alone,"

Al shrugged and sighed; he got up, "fine, be alone," then walked away.

Arthur didn't look at him, he felt tears falling down his face, he pulled his knees closer to his chest, 'Feliciano was right, real friends wouldn't just take off, they'll stay by your side and at least try to make you smile,'

"I'll never smile again," Arthur whispered between sobs.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

* * *

_**2P~~~ I had this in my head for such a long time cx**_

_**So another multi-chapter! **_

_**Sorry for taking Arthur's main adorable feature his smile D: I'm so mean :c **_

_**But hey I love depressing stories for some odd reason… yeah… OwO**_

_**And no they are not murders, their freaking teenagers O.-**_

_**All the characters were 2p. No 1p are and will not be in the story, just full on 2p :D**_

_**2p characters well here's a example:**_

_**1p America in my opinion is a slob loves to stuffs hamburgers in his face all day and playing video games.**_

_**2p America in my opinion is a clean freak is a strict vegetarian and goes out and play with his friends or plays baseball.**_

_**Mochi Bounce: NO WAIT! TAKE THAT BAT AWAY FROM HIM! D`: (wish me luck guys) Q^Q**_

_**There 'the more you know!' xD**_

_**One more thing the reason why Arthur has glasses i saw some fanart of him with glasses he just looked to cute! :3**_

_**So Review!**_

_**Love ya Poppets**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-**

Arthur slammed his alarm clock off, "why do I keep having that dream playing over and over again," Arthur mumbled then sighed, and stared at it for some time before releasing him from the warmth of his bed. He got up, took a shower, got dressed in his school uniform, ate breakfast, put on cover up makeup to hide his freckles, brushed his teeth. Then he rushed down stairs to catch the bus.

"Have a good day at school honey," Arthur's mom called.

Arthur turned around and smiled the best he could, "I will mum, you have a good day also," Arthur responded then walked out the door.

As soon the door closed his smiled immediately dropped, he sighed then walked down to the bus stop where he will be picked up and start his daily routine. He looked back, he always had a feeling being watched and followed once he started his freshmen year, but he shrugged it off.

As soon as the bus had come, he gulped nervously. As the bus came to a stop and the doors slid open so Arthur can step in. Once he did he went straight to his in the back of the bus being tripped or pushed forward and almost fell on his face. Once he made it to the back he placed his backpack underneath his legs so no one will take it.

Once the bus had made it to the school Arthur waited until the bus cleared out first then proceeded with his day. Once he made it through the courtyard and into the school he instantly dashed to his locker avoiding everyone as the best he could, he unpacked all the unnecessary items from his bag and shoved them in his items.

Then he walked into his first class English, it was probably one of the subjects he actually enjoyed doing, but Home Ec was his top favorite.

"Morning Arthur," the teacher spoke plainly.

"Good morning Mr. Edwards," Arthur greeted then took his seat in the far back getting out the items he needed.

Once the first bell had rang signaling that classes will start, the room started to fill up. Once the final bell had run, the teacher sighed got up from his desk and started the lecture. Arthur always did his best to concentrate on the lecture, but he always ended up being distracted by the other students throwing scrap paper at him when the teacher had his back turned to write something on the chalkboard. Unfortunately he had to ignore it and continue jotting down notes that were important.

Once the bell rang he waited until the students had cleared out and the hallway died down a little that only gave him 3 minutes left to make it to his next class all the way across the school.

He speed walked to his next class which was probably his worst subject to work on Calculus. He had nice teacher overall, but the subject was horrible, he didn't even get why this was needed in his everyday life, he barely did math.

Arthur slowed down, and walked to the classroom with a minute to spare. He took his seat in the front row. So the teacher can keep an eye on him, since he was having trouble in the subject. Arthur hated being in the front because he was now an easy target to the other students in his class. Once the bell rang Arthur got straight up and dashed to the boys' locker room. So he can change before anyone else comes. Once he walked out the locker room, he went straight to the gym.

The gym teacher looked up and saw Arthur and smiled, "early as usually Arthur," Arthur nodded and sat on bleachers that were pulled out. After every minute had passed more kids had filled the bleacher waiting for class to start. Arthur strayed himself at the top of the bleacher in the corner.

Since it was a nice day, the teacher decided to play soccer. Arthur frowned, he honestly didn't want to play, he was good at it, but he wouldn't always get picked and just getting benched, waiting for his turn. He liked sitting on the bench it lets him relax; besides he doesn't get called in anyway.

Once the class was outside, the teacher had the class run 1 lap around the field, once everyone was done. The teacher picked the first two students that got done with the lap first. The other students had lined up and waited to be picked. There was a kid absent so Arthur wasn't getting picked. As soon it was him and the student next to him, the student got picked and Arthur was sitting on the bench with the teacher. Usually the teacher would try and find a way to get Arthur playing with the other students, but gave up on the fourth day. He just assumed that Arthur wasn't a sociable kid, and he won't force anything on him.

The teacher excused Arthur to go to the locker room since he wasn't doing anything. Arthur got changed the bell had run and as soon as he left. Kids were running in the locker room and grumbling a few curses under their breaths. Arthur decided to go to the cafeteria since it was lunch time. He would usually avoid lunch and head to the library, but his mother had found out he had been skipping lunch so she told him to have lunch for his sake and Arthur couldn't refuse his mom he didn't have the heart to.

Arthur got his disgrace of what is called a school lunch. He never enjoyed the food at school, and then he looks around and saw kids eating it up like it's nothing. Arthur never understood how these kids can eat this stuff. Arthur took an empty table, and began eating it slowly.

Once he had finished he felt something, cold? Wet? And sticky? Once Arthur came to his senses the whole lunch room was laughing, laughing at him. He looked up and saw Feliciano laughing holding a chocolate milk carton. Arthur stood up quickly, grabbed his bag and dashed out of the room and straight to the bathroom. He looked at the mirror and saw his hair strawberry blonde hair is covered in chocolate milk, then noticed his makeup was running down his face showing his now visible freckles.

He heard footsteps entering the restroom he quickly walked to one of the empty stalls then he saw feet stand in front of the stalls. Arthur gulped and backend away from the locked stall.

"I don't get why you hid those things," the voice called out.

Arthur was shocked, "Huh?" was all he could say at this point.

"I said 'I don't get why you those things'" the voice repeated itself.

Arthur raised his eyebrow, "Um-"

"Mind coming out?" the voice asked and cut Arthur off.

Arthur hesitated then slowly reached for the lock, he unlocked it and opened the stall, then his eyes had widened at the person.

* * *

_**CLIFFHANGER :3**_

_**I just wanted to get a chapter out before schools starts up again :/ (Sorry it was so short xc)**_

_**Who was that person? O.O why was Arthur getting bullied? **_

_**It will be all reveled in the next chapter :D**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Schenck (guest): will do! :3**_

_**DarkLord (guest): Yes! :D**_

_**Guest: Glad you're interested c:**_

_**A Cat Named Grace: Awe sorry poppet xc Tissue? *Hands Tissue***_

_**Love ya poppets~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Arthur's eyes scanned the person in front of him. Dark brown hair with sun glasses placed on top of his head, wearing the same uniform as Arthur, tanned skin, and red piercing eyes looking straight right at him. Arthur looked at the floor taken more interest into it then boy in front of him. All of a sudden he felt something on hair wet, but more like a hand touching his hair. He looked up and saw the teenage boy with a wet paper towel; wiping his hair with it. Arthur stood there waiting for him to finish, not daring to move. The boy had threw the dirty paper towel in the trash; got a new one and then had started wiping Arthur's cover up makeup off. Once he had finished he threw the last paper towel in the metal trash can and walked out the bathroom.

"Better hurry up," he called out behind him, "don't want to be late for the last class," then he walked out of the restroom leaving a flustered Arthur behind.

Arthur just stared at the exit, 'what just happened?' Arthur thought. He looked at the mirror in front of him and saw his horrible freckles. He despised them so much; they were just brown dots that had been painted on your skin and stayed there permanently. He sighed then walked out of the bathroom, keeping his head down on the way to class so no one would see the freckles plastered on his face. Once class was finished he had waited until the hallways had quieted down a bit. He got straight up, wished the teacher a good day, and heading to the front doors of the school. Once he had walked out of the doors, then he felt himself being pushed down on the concrete pavement.

He looked with a glare, and then it had faded at the sight. He saw a smirking Italian with his small posse. Feliciano had looked down on Arthur while smirking with his small group, Lovino, Honda, and Ludwig. Arthur sighed and looked up to the group of five.

"What do you want Feliciano? I'm running late," Arthur stated.

Then Italian snickered, "you know what I want," Feliciano had started, "but, you know what happens if you get back with that group,"

"Yes I know," Arthur lowered his voice and looked down.

"Good, because if you do, there will be punishment," Feliciano smirked then waved his hand signaling his group to leave, "don't you ever let me see you with that New Jersey freak again, understand?"

Arthur nodded and watched as Feliciano had left. When the Italian teenager was out of view, Arthur got up and had cautiously walked toward his home.

Once he had made to his house he heard shouting in the house. He sighed, "she must be drunk… again," Arthur mumbled to himself. Then he had let himself in the house only to be greeted by yelling and a bottle that had been thrown at him. Arthur quickly dodged the glass object that had shattered on the wall, and then saw the figure walked towards him.

"Where have ya been, my sweet," Arthur's mother had slurred, as she walked had closer to Arthur with an evil smirk on her face.

"M-Mum?" Arthur asked.

"Shut up you piece of ungrateful shit!" she yelled making Arthur jump, causing him to look at his mother with terrified blue eyes. "I told you to come home when school is out and here you are at 4 bloody 30!"

"I-I'm sorry," Arthur said in a quiet voice, avoiding eye contact.

"Look at me damn it!" Arthur quickly looked at her seeing her pinkish violet eyes staring down at him with full hatred , she made a 'tsk' noise, "you look like your bloody farther, a fucking disgrace in my opinion," she then slapped Arthur leaving a red hand print on his cheek, Arthur gingerly cupped his cheek and looked at her with moistened eyes. "Get the bloody fuck out of my sight little shit,"

Arthur ran past her and to his room. Arthur quickly shut his door and locking it. He slid down the door until he was sitting on the floor with his knees close to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs. Not only the school hates him, but his mother's drunken side hates him also. Sure he hates all the students that bully him, but he can't possibly hate his mother, he understood why she started drinking, his father had left them for a woman, when he was in visiting Germany. Now Arthur and his mother were stuck in America not being able to go back to his home England due to the money trouble they were having recently, and that's where his mother started to have a drinking habit.

Arthur had pulled his knees closer to his chest, 'why does my life have to be so difficult?' he thought bitterly to himself. Then felt a tear fell down his cheek then another after more had fell. Then he realized that he was silently crying to himself, and having no one there to comfort him. He wanted to be loved, have students as his friends, have his mother to smile at him and not come home with her drunk and hurt him every time. But it was his daily routine. Going to school, getting bullied, coming home late, and getting beaten by his mother.

Arthur got up weakly, whipped his eyes. He had gone to his window to open and pocked his head out of the window feeling the warm breeze blowing on his face. He looked at the sky full of various colors of the light blue, red orange, orange, and yellow. He smiled a little, it wasn't a full smile, but he felt at peace for once. That's until he heard shouting from his mother, she was shouting to no one in particular, but it still scared him senseless imagining his mother knocking down the door and beating till he either passes out or when she got tired of him. Arthur had put his elbows on the windowsill and put his head in his hands and relaxed, and he was unaware of the bunch of eyes watching him.

It was a group of 5, Francis, Matt, Ivan, Yao, and Al. They had been following him, worrying for him. Also figuring out why the Brit stopped talking and hanging out with them, they were hiding behind a bush that covered the 5 of them. It was all quite between all of them until Francis had sighed. They all turned and looked at him.

Francis had an irritated look on his face, "why don't we just ask him what's up, instead of looking like a bunch of stalkers," he said plainly.

"But," Yao started off, "we already tried walking up to him," Yao frowned slightly.

"Also, he won't talk to us," Matt added quickly.

"He always avoids us too," Ivan finished.

Then Al had nodded making every ones point.

Francis sighed, then pulled out his phone, "I have to go, it's getting close to dinner," he got up and looked at the window noticing Arthur wasn't there anymore, then he looked at the group below him, and started to walk to his home, "call me when you figure out to talk to Arthur instead of being a bunch of stalkers," he called back, "honestly I think I'm probably the most mature one out of all of them," he mumble to himself. He tried to act like he didn't care; he didn't want to look like some kind of creepy emotional guy that will cry over anything or be over dramatic, just for his reputation sake, but he always liked the Brit. Before he came alone, Alfred and Matt always ended up fighting, Yao will be depressed, Ivan will try and bully the younger kids, and Francis will just stay at the sidelines and watch everything fall apart in front of him. Now that he and the others had meet Arthur, it's like a splash of color had came into their lives because of how he smiled, but the start of 7th grade everything changed, he started to smile less and he would stop seeing them.

Francis sighed as he walked to his front door and let himself through the door.

Arthur was lying in bed finishing up his last piece of his homework; he smiled as he finished the last question of his worksheet. He put it in his folder then put the folder back into the bag that was beside his bed. Arthur had got up and started to undress and put on his pajamas, just a plain white T-shirt and simple sleep pants. He had unlocked his door and pocked his head out of crack and saw his mother passed out on the couch. He quietly got out of his room and head to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. Then he had walked back to his room and closed the door quietly and locked it just in case, and then he had walked to his bed and pulled the covers as he lay down he pulled the covers over him and sighed happily as he let himself fall into the wonders of dreamland.

* * *

_**OMG :c I'm so sorry this took so long**_

_**School means homework, homework means less writing time .-.**_

_**Plus I've been sick for god who knows how long! D:**_

_**Then yeah that's it… c:**_

_**Review! :D no…. okay…. :c**_

_**Love ya poppets!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**~*7****th**** Grade*~**

The sun was beaming through Arthur's window and the warm light touching his face and hearing his alarm clock blaring off. Arthur quickly got up and put his old bolded black glasses, and then changed into his new uniform that he had recently gotten. Went to the bathroom and quickly brushed his hair until it was decent, then brushed his teeth and had went to the open kitchen when he saw his mother already awake in her bathrobe making breakfast. She turned around and gave Arthur a tired expression.

"Morning honey how was your sleep?" his mother had asked with a tired smile.

Arthur noticed how tired she was, and then he frowned, "mum if you're tired then you shouldn't be up this early, especially with you late night shifts." Arthur had stated.

"Well I wanted to see my son go to his first day of middle school," Arthur mother had replied, and then she had plated Arthur's breakfast and gave it to him.

Arthur took the plate and sat at the small table in at the end of the small kitchen Arthur took his seat and began eating the breakfast.

Arthur soon finished and gotten up to clean the plate. Once he had finished he put on his black dress shoes and was about to walk out the door, until his mother had called out to him.

"Have a nice day sweetie," she called out from the kitchen.

"Okay mum have a nice day also," then Arthur closed the door.

He walked to school; he thought it would be nice. Plus he left earlier than expected so a walk would be nice. Arthur had slowly made his way to the school he'll be attending. He gave a small smile, but it quickly had switched to a straight line.

'That's right' Arthur thought to himself. 'I left my friends, avoided them halfway through 6th grade, what will make any difference trying to make amends with them now? I had been and now avoiding them, they probably don't want to talk to me.' Arthur stopped his dark thoughts as he reached the front doors of his school.

Arthur pushed through the double glass doors as he came in he saw the floor was a picture of the school's mascot which was a hawk. Arthur had slowly made his way to the cafeteria through the semi familiar halls. He had made it to the fairly reasonable sized cafeteria, which was already filled with students that were waiting for the first bell to ring signaling them that classes will start soon. Arthur's bright blue eyes scanning the crowded cafeteria as he had spotted a empty space on the long tables. Arthur had walked towards the empty space and sat on the bench, he cautiously looked around. Then he had put his bag down beside him, but was unaware of vibrant red eyes looking straight at him.

"I don't get it," Al moaned in frustration.

"What don't you get?" Matt asked, as he set down his DS.

"Why is he there? Also what's up with you and those games?"

"Why my dear brother, they're my babies," Matt had picked up his DS holding it in his arms like a baby and began stroking it.

Al gave him a weird look but ignored it, Matt was Matt and that was what he dealt with almost every day. Matt chuckled as he put the DS back in its case and put it back in his bag. Then he saw 3 familiar faces walking up to the twins.

"And why do you care? He left us so be it…" Matt had stated, but Al shrugged and kept staring at the strawberry-blonde.

"Ni hao," A tired Chinese pre-teen had appeared plopping down next to Matt.

"Oui… oui… bonjour," A not so happy Frenchmen had sat next to Al.

Then Ivan didn't say anything he just sat next to Yao and set his bag down.

"Crappy morning?" Al asked everyone.

"It's too early!" Yao whined as he put his head in his arms.

"I just don't like being here," Francis complained.

"Where's Arthur?" Ivan asked, changing the subject, "or is he still avoiding us?"

"He's avoiding us," Matt stated as he put his new shades over his eyes covering his violet eyes.

Al nodded still frustrated why the Brit was alone, "I'll be right back," Al said then stood up.

The others looked at him, and then Francis broke the silence, "hmm he's acting differently, non?" Francis asked.

Matt nodding in agreement, "yeah, but ever since Arthur had been avoiding us Al has been acting more grumpier than usually,"

Francis only nodded in agreement.

Al walked up to Arthur. Arthur had put away his schedule and then looked up, and then once he saw who was standing beside him, there was his blue eyes had pure terror. Al stepped back, he didn't see the Brit so scared before, but he didn't do anything to him, right?

Al was about to speak, but then he saw Arthur stand up picked up his bag and left the spot, leaving Al confused, frustrated, but most importantly angry. He hadn't got that feeling in a long time, but in his opinion, he didn't want to angry with Arthur. There were always these mixed feelings for the Brit and he hated it. His mother called them hormones; Al just wished the hormones would pass. With a frustrated sigh he walked back to the table. The others asked what happen, but Al didn't want to talk and he just shrugged and put his head in his arms hiding his face trying to calm down all of his emotions.

Arthur went to the bathroom hiding in the stalls waiting for the school bell to ring.

'Belt up Arthur!' Arthur had thought to himself, 'you didn't have to run like some kind of idiot!' Arthur sighed, 'but I can't afford seeing him hurt because of me…' he sat on the closed toilet and put his head in his hands trying to get his thoughts straight. After a moment of hard and long thinking the bell had rang and echoing through the empty bathroom. Arthur quickly got up grabbed his bag and unlocked the door then dashed out of the bathroom starting out his long day of middle school.

He had Home Ec and his teacher was surprised by Arthur's cooking skills, then Math which had struggled dearly through the pre-test. Then he had lunch, he had went to an open and empty space. He had sat down on the lunch table bench and grabbed his cold lunch and began eating. Arthur had scanned his light blue eyes around the lunch area. He sighed as he had finished his sandwich and packed the rest of his lunch he wasn't hungry anyway. He had stood up and walked out of the cafeteria and walked outside to the football/soccer field where the teachers by the bleachers while they were monitoring the other students that were also outside. Arthur had walked past behind the teacher and sat at the bottom of the bleachers. The teacher turned around and smiled.

"Hello, are you new here?" the teacher had asked kindly, and taking a seat next to Arthur.

Arthur nodded, not wanting to talk.

The teacher had thought for a second and asking the smaller pre-teen Brit, "so how's the first day treating you?"

Arthur shrugged awkwardly, "I suppose its different compare to schools in England, but it's okay, I guess"

The teacher beamed, "so you're from a different country? That's nice I bet you'll make a lot of friends here, plus there's strangely a lot of kids this year from different countries this year"

Arthur nodded again, the teacher stood up, "nice talking to you, but I got to keep an eye on those troublemakers,"

Arthur smiled a little, at the small conversation he had, he looked around the field, and then a group had appeared in view, they were playing catch with a softball. Arthur fixed his gaze on the ground, he heard footsteps then he looked up seeing a different, the two twin Italians, a German, and a Japanese pre-teens looking down at Arthur.

"Ciao Brit," the head of the group, Feliciano, had spoken out.

"What do you want?" Arthur growled, "Can't you see I'm enjoying the peace and quiet,"

Feliciano looked unaffected by the Brits words, "its best if you keep that trap hole you call a mouth shut," the Italian had spoken in a calm, but dark voice.

The voice had sending shivers down the smaller Brits spin, having his mind going to 6th grade, once he snapped out of it, he spoke, but only close to a whisper, "I'm sorry,"

Feliciano had smirked, "that's better, pet,"

Arthur had fixed his gaze back to the ground and focusing his shoes. He heard footsteps faded, but he had still felt a presence of someone still lingering around him.

"I'm sorry for my fratello," A bit higher pitch Italian voice had spoken he knew who it was, it was Lovino, he would always apologize to Arthur about Feliciano. Once after some time with Arthur not responding still looking at the ground, and then he heard footsteps and they faded.

Arthur looked up and saw Al, Yao, Francis, and Ivan playing catch, while Matt was lying against the small hill that had led to the field, while he was playing his DS. Arthur had an urge to go and join them, but after what happen this morning maybe they didn't want to see him. He wanted mend the relationship with his old friends, he was about to get up until the peers had rang their whistles and told everyone to get inside the school. Arthur had sighed sadly and looked back at the group, then he caught a familiar red eyes staring at him, he felt his cheeks burn. He quickly got up from the bleachers quickly throw his backpack on his shoulders, and then he had speed walked to the front doors of the school. As soon as he had walked in the school the bell had rang signaling passing period had started, he had sighed in relief and walked to the second to last class.

'Not today, but soon I'll gain the courage and stand up to that Feliciano and his stupid gang.' Arthur thought to himself.

**~*8****th**** Grade*~**

Arthur coughed as he was kicked in the stomach. There was chuckling Italian watching his German friend doing his dirty work.

"P-Please… stop…" Arthur gasped slightly trying to get air back into his lungs.

The Italian smirked at the trembling Brit lying on the floor helplessly. "You should start thinking before you speak, pet," Then the Italian saw Arthur's abused black glasses, "well it looks like you won't needs these in a while," then he crushed the lenses under his boot.

Arthur didn't protest he let the Italian and German to abuse him until they got tired of him.

After some time had passed Feliciano and Ludwig had left Arthur lying on the cold concrete. Arthur had gotten up slowly; his whole body ached, with bruises everywhere. Arthur gasped in pain as he took a step forward and fell back on the ground face forward. Once he hit the ground with he groaned of pain.

Arthur took short breaths trying to get rid of the pain rushing through his body. Arthur got up again; he took a step forward keeping his balance when he walked. As he got closer to his house he was now walking limp, now it started to rain, how ironic right? His body in full pain and wet, he couldn't take it. Then he started to see black spots in his vision, his body getting heavy every step he had taken. Arthur had fell forward he didn't feel himself falling on the ground. Arthur laid their helpless, couldn't move nothing he felt pathetic.

"What the hell dude?" Matt whined as Al took the DS from the Canadians hands.

Al needed to get his mind of something so why not try playing his brothers DS for a while, he had other consuls to play with.

"Shut up you got you iPhone, don't you?" Al asked in a dull voice.

"Come on Al this is getting ridiculous you hate video games, and no because I left it home, remember?" Matt reached for his DS, but Al had a death grip on it, trying to concentrate.

Matt sighed as he sat back against the cheap backrest of the booth then looked around the small mostly empty café they were in; they were waiting Yao, Francis, and Ivan. They agreed to meet up at the café and hang out around town and just walk around. Then spend the night at Francis's house.

"Hello," a Russian accent had filled the air causing Al to slam the DS on the table top.

"Great you had to come first," Al spat.

While the other two teens were glaring at each other, Matt was checking his DS to see if there was any damage to the portable device. Once everything checked ok Matt gave Al a death glare.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Matt yelled causing bunch of worker and customers looking their direction.

Al turned and faced his brother. "What's wrong with me?" Al said, "I don't know Matt, I'm fucking confused with myself," with that Al had gotten up, "I'm going home," then he slammed the door of the café and walked towards his house, leaving the Canadian and Russian alone. People now turned their heads away and continuing with their own business.

"What's wrong with the comrade?" Ivan asked.

"I don't know," was all Matt could say at that point.

Alfred pulled his bomber jacket closer so half of his face was covered by the fur of the jacket shielding him from the rain, and having his sunglasses over his eyes with raindrops hitting his lenses. He sighed and took of his sunglasses and shoved them back on top his head in his now wet messy hair.

He honestly changed over the years he went back his usual self, he fights with local kids at school, sometimes even gets kicked out of the house from his mother telling him that he should get fresh air and stop being negative for once. Then again, under all that tough meat was a soft spot, that soft spot was always for Arthur he couldn't explain it himself, he can't stand him getting hurt. Then he saw a body lying on the concrete sidewalk he thought is some drunk there but as he had came closer to the figure, his eyes had widened. It was Arthur, in Al's first instinct was to run toward the wet and cold teenager on the concrete.

"Arthur!" Al called out.

Arthur didn't respond it worried Al; he had sprinted to the Brit. He passed and saw Arthur's crushed black glasses, he quickly grabbed them and shoved them in his bomber jacket pocket then continued to dash to Arthur.

As soon Al had gotten to Arthur's side he had slowly picked up the unconscious Brit acting act like that he will break if he hadn't held him right. Al held him close to his chest trying to shield him from the rain. As soon as he made it to the front door of his house, he opened it trying not to drop Arthur in the process. He kicked the door closed and gently laid Arthur on the couch in the living room. Al had walked into the open kitchen, and then opened each cabinets looking in them, trying to find the chicken soup. That his mom had always made when Matt or Al were sick.

Once Al had found the soup he looked at the directions and started making it, once he was done he put the burner on a low temperature so it was still warm enough to eat. He went to the sink and got the First Aid under the sink; he grabbed it then walked into the living room. Al had walked over to Arthur he put the First Aid kit on the coffee table, he grabbed the hem of Arthur's wet white dress shirt, and then he hesitantly move the shirt up till his stomach and chest was showing, once he saw the Brit's exposed chest and stomach made his blood boil. Seeing Arthur's body covered in old scars and bruises and new ones also. He quickly worked grabbing the First Aid opening it and he grabbed the bandages and wrapped them around Arthur's torso, he was no doctor, but from the injures he had in baseball his mom would cover them with bandages and would be okay the next few or couple days. Once he had finished he put the remaining bandages and put them in the First Aid box and pulled Arthur's shirt back so it was covering his chest and stomach, he got up walked back in the kitchen and putting the First Aid kit back under the sink. Then he walked back in the living room seeing if Arthur was waking up.

"This so déjà vu all over again," Al had mumbled to himself.

He walked up to Arthur then he put his tanned hand on the Brit's drying hair, he didn't want to move Arthur in case he might cause pain. He noticed Arthur moved a little and seeing his eye lids lazily opening. Al felt his heart beat faster, and quickly withdraw his hand away from Arthur's strawberry-blonde hair. Arthur looked around then his blue eyes had met with red eyes. A faint blush had appeared on the small Brits face.

"Al?" Arthur asked confused.

"Yeah that's me," Al answered acting like that his heart wasn't going to explode out of his chest.

Arthur tried to sit up his body had been filled with pain as soon as he had sit up. Al forced his body gently back in a lying position.

"Don't move," Al had said in a serious voice.

Arthur did as he was told and waited for a while till he spoke up, "where am I?" He asked being confused.

Al looked at a different direction, "my house," he mumbled, but loud enough for Arthur to hear.

Arthur looked around then he quietly nodded slowly, he didn't want to respond.

"You know…" Al started off, which caught Arthur's attention, "um… why are you avoiding us? You know Yao, Francis, Matt, and me, you're acting like we're some kind of plague," Al said now staring at Arthur solemnly.

Arthur looked down at his lap, he just shook his head, and he spoke "I can't tell you…" Arthur lifted his head to look back at Al's eyes. "I'm sorry," Arthur whispered holding back the tears that were threatening to fall down his cold cheeks.

Al sighed and got up, he walked down to the hall and turned and opened the first door on his right. He took out a blanket and closed the door then walked to his bedroom went to his closet and pulled out a shirt and a pair of sport shorts that'll look like they'll fit Arthur's skinny body and then walked back to Arthur. Once he came back he saw Arthur sitting up his back against the backrest and having his knees to his chest. Al had cautiously had walked up to Arthur.

"Um… Arthur?" Al had blushed slightly. 'What the hell is wrong with me? For fuck sakes, why am I blushing?' Al thought bitterly.

Arthur lifted his so he was looking at Al. Then he got up really slowly. "I want to go home…" Arthur stated.

Al quietly gritted his teeth, "no, you're not going out there Arthur you're sick, injured, besides you need the rest, and my mom and dad are out of town and Matt and I were going to spend the night at Francis's, but I stormed off," Al trailed off, but he quickly finished his point, "so you can stay, just you and… me…"

Arthur looked at the tanned American with a light dust of pink on his cheeks, "u-um, but what about mum, I can't worry her so much,"

Al sighed as he practically jumped on the couch and lying against the backrest, "just call her, I'm sure she won't mind," Al shrugged and looked up at Arthur who was quietly shifting his weight on his legs every now and then, he sighed, "sit down I'll get the home phone." With that he got up and went to small table by the front door and grabbed the wireless phone from the charger and walked back to Arthur and handed it to him, "here…" he said as he went back to his seat on the couch next to Arthur.

Arthur quietly thanked him and limped out the room and to the open kitchen. After a few minutes had past he had came back to the couch and silently thanking him and giving the tanned American the home phone back.

"So what did she say?" Al asked.

"She said I can stay… she thought it would be a good idea considering I barely hang out with anyone… anymore," Arthur whispered, but loud enough Al to hear.

Al nodded, getting slightly mad, but he shook it off. Then he stood up and gave Arthur the spare clothes.

"Here, you should get changed out of those wet clothes," Al said looking away trying not to show his embarrassment, he's got a reputation to keep. Arthur nodded quickly and grabbed the clothes, quietly thanked him and slowly walked to the bathroom in the semi-familiar halls.

Al sighed and walked to the kitchen grabbing two bowls from the cupboard and poring an equal amount of soup in each bowl. Then he walked back carefully not to spill anything on the carpet. Once he had made it to the couch that Arthur was sitting on with new baggy clothes on. Al had walked up put the bowl of soups on the coffee table, and then he grabbed the duvet and placed it on Arthur. Arthur looked up as Al had giving him the soup. He sat on the other end of the couch reaching for his own soup and taking occasional sips from it. He looked over and saw Arthur wasn't eating his soup. Then Al had reached over to Arthur's bowl, he grabbed it causing Arthur to look at him then the next thing he knew there was a spoon that was shoved into his mouth, Arthur's eyes widened as the warm liquid was shoved in his mouth. Arthur had swallowed it harshly down his sore throat and coughed a few time, he gave Al a quiet glare and scooted closer to the arm of the love seat and away from Al.

Arthur looked at the blank light tan color wall. He breathed slowly trying to get his thoughts sorted out once more, until Al had scooted closer to Arthur.

Arthur turned his head so he is looking At Al, "what?" Arthur whispered.

Al stared intensely into Arthur's eyes trying to find something then looked away, "nothing…" then he looked back, he sighed, "you know it might be best if you eat that soup,"

Arthur looked at the soup then the other teenager. Arthur nodded slowly and began to eat his soup.

"You know," Al started off catching Arthur's attention, "we can watch a movie, to pass the time."

Arthur thought about it nodded and gave Al a smile, but Al knew it was fake, like all the ones he wore after 6th grade. Al nodded, and walked swiftly to the do cabinet where the CD's are kept.

Al had picked an appropriate movie a child's movie he had when Matt and him had watched when they were younger. Al had popped the CD into the CD player and played the movie. Arthur kept quiet just staring at the TV blankly.

As the movie was halfway done Arthur felt his eyes getting heavier by the second. Arthur soon found himself falling slowly to his right side until he landed on Al's shoulder. Al looked at his shoulder and gave a half-smile.

"I swear," Al whispered to himself, "even if you won't tell me or won't give me a straight answer, I will always be there watching you Arthur… just remember that, okay?" He sighed, and chuckled to himself, 'great, now I'm turning into a softy,' Al thought to himself before letting himself fall asleep.

* * *

**OMG this is way over due! Sorry **

**School has been crazy with the crazy big ass assignments every single bloody day! Uhg so annoying. **

**But I manage to get the story done. **

**So I'll make a promise that I'll get a chappie out at least once or twice a month or so and during the upcoming break (Thanksgiving) I'll be working on this 12/6 (need meh breaks) **

**Review? Yes? No? Maybe so?**

**Love ya poppets~**


End file.
